mox_warhammer_grand_crusade_season_2_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Campaign Rules
Below are the house rules/tweaks that we'll be using for this campaign: Official rulebook *Grand Crusade 2.0 General *No command re-rolls. The dice gods will be telling the story! *All matched play rules, FAQs, Chapter Approved changes, are in effect. *For narrative purposes, since we're fighting one a single massive planet, we're calling the territories that you claim "sectors" instead of "planets". Points Points instead of PL *Instead of using PL as outlined in the grand crusade rules, we're using points equivalent. *1 PL = 20 points *Since you start with "50 PL", you will start with 1000 points as a base before adding sectors (planets). Upgrades *Since we're using points instead of PL, "upgrades" as outlined in the grand crusade rules will just be extra points to be used in any way you see fit. 1 "upgrade" is still worth 20 points. *The 10 starting upgrades are not being used. Upgrades can still be earned through capturing sectors. Characters *No named characters allowed. Quest token cannot be used to add named characters. We're telling our own story! :) *For Chapter 1, you can create one unique hero by designating one of your characters to receive SIX of the character traits from Chapter Approved 2018. **Roll one random trait from each of the four tables. If your character is not a psyker, you can select a table to roll an additional trait from instead of rolling one from the psychic table. **You can then pick two additional traits from any of the four tables. *For Chapter 2, you can create an unique hero by designating one of your characters to receive FOUR of the character traits from Chapter Approved 2018. **Roll one random trait from each of the four tables. If your character is not a psyker, you can select a table to roll a fourth trait from instead of rolling one from the psychic table. Incursions We are changing how attacking and defending works. For Chapter 1, only neutral sectors will be generated and fought over--no sectors will be staked. Starting in Chapter 2, we will replace the attacking/defending rules as outlined below. How it works Starting in Chapter 2, in addition to battles fought over neutral sectors, your faction will fight one battle as an attacker, and one battle as a defender. The chapter will end once all factions have fought as usual. The matchups will be randomly determined at the start of each chapter. As an attacker, you will be attempting to take over a sector staked by the defending player. Battles are fought on a staked sector chosen by the defender, providing benefits to the defender as outlined in the grand crusade rules. Before each such battle, roll a neutral sector. If the attacker wins, they can either claim the neutral sector which was generated or take control of the defender's sector. If the defender wins, they may choose one of three rewards below: Defender Rewards Prestige: High command has taken note if your decent victory and has chosen to reward you with the highest of honors. Gain one quest token. '' '''Wisdom:' The grueling battle has given deeper insight to the lives of soldiers in the frontlines of your army, and moral is high despite losses. You game 3 command points which can be used in your next battle. Cunning: Information extracted from captured enemy troops has uncovered a fatal flaw in your enemies that will give you a competitive edge. You may gain an extra ruse card in your next battle.